


Monsters

by MistressRowen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Protectiveness, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRowen/pseuds/MistressRowen
Summary: Amy knows that monsters exist.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Monsters

“Bye, Amy! See you tomorrow! Hope your face feels better!” Nicki says, waving bye as she gets onto her bus. Amy turns and starts walking down the street heading home, nearly forgetting about her face. She didn’t want to dwell on it too long because if she distracts herself from it, it didn’t hurt as much.    
As she gets home, she drops her bag in her room and picks up some trash out of the living room. She finally starts on her homework knowing that if she doesn’t complete it again then Mrs. Lieberman will call her parents. She hates doing math and number 19 didn’t make any sense, so she just writes 19 for the answer to be done with it. After a while, she starts on dinner so it will be done before her parents get home. Mom is always tired because she works as a nurse in a big hospital, a busy job. Dad doesn’t know how to be a nurse so he has a harder time finding a good job.    
Amy makes herself of dish of dinner and eats. Looking at the clock, she sees the lateness of the hour so she washes her dishes and heads up to her room to go to bed. As she closed her door, she hears the door downstairs open. Assuming it’s her father finally coming home, she hurries to her bed and pulls the covers over her head, willing herself to sleep.    
Not long after falling asleep, she’s awakened by a crash downstairs followed by heavy stomps up the stairs. Amy quickly crawls under her bed to try and drown out the screaming. Pausing in fear, she tries to make out if she locked her door, but the casted shadows make it impossible to see. Beside her, she hears a voice.    
“Don’t worry. You are safe.”   
She sees a shadow move towards the door and hears a click of the lock. The shadow returns back to her side.   
“What are we?” Amy asks the being. Some would call it a monster, but not her. She has seen what the real monsters are, and you can never tell what or who they are by simply looking at them.    
“I am your protector from those that stalk the day. You are safe in my charge. Now, rest young one.”   
Amy nods and slowly drifts to sleep, waiting to repeat it again tomorrow.    
  



End file.
